Flame shots
by anonymousgirl028
Summary: A collection of KHR one-shots, not necessarily in order. Thirteenth Flame: Is a reason really necessary?
1. 01: Flame of Death

.

.

.

**The Flame of Death**

_Death is the start of a new beginning_

.

.

.

Sawada Tsunayoshi. Everyone looked up to him. He was well-respected and admired. He was one of the greatest leaders in his time. He was _Vongola Decimo. _He was the Sky. The Sky, that bound the different elements together. The Sky, that watched over those under him. The Sky, that everyone looked up to. The Sky, that brightened everyone's day. The Sky, that everyone loved. The Sky, that produced hope for everyone. He was _that _Sky.

No one had imagined that the sky would leave them in a gruesome way. No one had imagined that the _invincible, immortal _and _powerful _sky would _just leave. _

The six guardians stared at the gruesome scene before them. The Vongola Decimo- _their _Vongola Decimo was lying on his own pool of blood. His clothes stained with crimson blood and dirt. His eyes closed, as if in a deep slumber. As if he wouldn't wake up. As if everything had ended.

Gokudera Hayato's eyes were wide open in shock. He was kneeling beside his boss.

It was all a sick joke right?

There was no way that the Tenth would just die, right? After a few seconds he would open his eyes and smile at them again, right? Well this time he was wrong. This time, it wasn't a joke. This time it was real.

_Because the world is cruel_

Hayato was in the verge of insanity. He couldn't think properly, he was trying to console himself. To make, himself believe that this wasn't happening, but the world is cruel and so is reality. He was there when it happened. He was there when the Tenth had his last breaths. He was there when Millefiore attacked and yet he couldn't help him.

A hand placed on his shoulder, Hayato looked up to see the Rain guardian, his face void of his usual grin. Yamamoto Takeshi shook his head "He's gone…" he said, trying to face reality himself. Trying to face the cruelty of this world.

Gokudera Hayato was angry. Not at the rain guardian. Not at the others, but to himself. He had promised to be the Tenth's right hand man and he couldn't even protect him! Why didn't he see right through Byakuran's plot? Why couldn't he save him on time?

There were a million questions he wanted to shout. A thousand things he wanted to cry. A hundred people he wanted to kill. But he couldn't. Because he knew that Tsuna would never allow it. Tsuna wasn't the kind of person who enjoyed the death of others. He didn't want anyone to suffer. That was Sawada Tsunayoshi.

Yamamoto Takeshi looked at his friend worriedly. He was still shocked, confused and enraged but he didn't show it. He looked at Hibari Kyouya, the guardian of mist. He glared at the corpse before turning around, leaving. He was definitely the guardian of the cloud, who came and went whenever he wanted. Even at the death of their boss.

_'The time has come, Sawada Tsunayoshi' _the dark haired man thought as he looked at the dark sky. _'Your plan is now commencing' _

Reborn, who watched the scene, shook his head. _'I hope you made the right decision, Dame-Tsuna' _he thought. He remembered the night before.

_"Are you sure they can do this?" the Arcoballeno asked, with a frown. "You do know that it is a trap"_

_"I know" Tsunayoshi's eyes were full of wisdom, unlike those years ago. But under the eyes of his tutor he was still the 'Dame-Tsuna' that had no talent in becoming a mafia boss. "Grief cannot blind them forever, in time they will heal, right Kyou-san?"_

_"They are still stupid herbivores" Kyouya said, with his cold emotionless voice. "I could care less whatever decision they will make" he said only earning a soft smile from his boss._

_"Kyou-san will always be Kyou-san" he said with a slight chuckle, receiving a glare from the cloud guardian. _

_"I hope you know what you are doing Dame-Tsuna" Reborn said._

_"Don't you trust me, Reborn?" he asked._

_"Under my eyes you are still 'Dame-Tsuna' that has zero points in becoming a mafia boss" the young hitman said, making Tsuna sweat drop. "Dame-Tsuna that always scored low in his exams, who never even had any talent at all!"_

_"Reborn!"_

This world was just too cruel taking whatever it pleases whenever he wanted to. The young hit man turned around, and walked away. Away from the place that reeked of death. He was busy, lost in thought. That he never saw an attack coming.

BANG!

His eyes widened as he fell to the ground. Reborn, the famous hit man, was shot. The sky darkened considerably as rain fell, drizzling over his body.

_'How ironic' _he thought, the rim of his had covering his eyes _'For me, a well known hit man, to die with just one shot' _he thought _'For me to die because I let my guard down' _he smiled weakly as he gazed at the sky, his last glance of this world. _'I guess you won't be going alone Dame-Tsuna' _with that last thought, he closed his eyes preparing for his eternal sleep. 

"R-reborn-san!"

_The world is cruel _

_That cruelty is known as reality_

_That reality is called __**Death**_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Author's Note: **Hi there! It's my first time writing on KHR and I hope you enjoyed it. This will be a collection of one shots and I started with a sad one. If you have any suggestions please don't be scared to tell me. And I know that Reborn was already gone before Tsuna was killed (right? Or if I'm not please correct me) this _is _fanfiction and I can play with the plot. So… I guess that's it. I hope you can review on this story. Give me suggestions, comments and other more things… ^_^

By the way I'm wondering if you're okay with me adding a few OCs. The order of the one-shots aren't really in order so… That's really the end of the author's note. I swear.

\/

\/

\/

**Click the button or be bitten to death **

**XD XD**


	2. 02: Flame of Betrayal

**Flame of Betrayal**

.

.

.

Irie Shouichi was a genius. He was one of the best in his field of research. He worked under Millefiore but his loyalty belonged to the Vongola family. He was Irie Shouichi and he felt filthy. He felt that he betrayed his _true _boss. He was disgusted with himself. Nothing could erase the feeling of betrayal. He never wanted it to end like this. Not on his hands.

Shouichi stared at his laptop screen, he wasn't focusing on the computer program data for he was in deep thought. His hand twitched as he remembered holding the cold heartless gun. When he pointed it on his own boss, pulled the trigger and saw that smile on the young boss' face.

_That _knowing smile…

Sawada Tsunayoshi knew what was coming. But he did nothing. He knew that he was going to be killed. He knew that Byakuran was going to force him, Irie Shouichi, to fire the last blow. The red head cursed under his breath as he banged his fist on the table. He would stay strong and continue his research just like what he promised.

_They were in the Vongola Decimo's office. It was him, Hibari Kyouya, and the well respected Vongola tenth. Byakuran sent him to give a message to the tenth, it seemed that Byakuran wanted to meet the tenth. _

"_You should know that it's a trap, Sawada Tsunayoshi" Irie Shouichi warned, the young Vongola tenth's chair turned around so he could face him. He had his gentle smile on, like always._

"_Listen to me Shouichi-kun" Tsuna started "This will be our secret plan…" he glanced at his two other companions, before sighing "I never wanted to involve everyone but…" he looked up "It seems like I don't have much of a choice"_

It was their secret plan. Only the Guardian of the Clouds was the only other that knew about it. Someone who wouldn't let his emotions take over… He knew that Sawada Tsunayoshi was going to get killed, but he didn't know that it was under his hands…

_He looked at the scene before him and bit his lip. He looked cold on the outside, but he was trembling on the inside. In front of him was _the _Sawada Tsunayoshi, with his garments tainted with crimson. It was blood. The Vongola Decimo's blood. He looked weak and powerless. _

_The brown haired man clutched was panting harder, it was getting difficult to breathe. His flame was flickering, growing weaker and weaker as he held on the ground for support. _

"_Finish this Shou-chan~" Byakuran said, with a smirk tossing a gun towards Irie Shouichi. He caught the gun, albeit clumsily. He looked at Byakuran then at Tsuna. _

'_Don't hesitate Shouichi-kun' Tsuna thought as he looked at the red head. _

'_I'm sorry…' he nearly blurted out as he pointed the gun at his boss and pulled the trigger. "Sayonara" he muttered 'We'll meet again Sawada Tsunayoshi-kun' and with that the body of the Vongola boss lied down on his own pool of crimson blood. There was a loud 'bang' signalling the entrance of the other guardians. Their faces were full of shock, save it for the Guardian of the Clouds. No one had really expected _this _to happen._

"_Juudaime!" "Tsuna!" "Boss!" Gokudera, Yamamoto and Chrome cried out in unison. _

_The gun slipped through his hands, falling on the asphalt floor. Irie Shouichi turned and joined Byakuran as he exited the scene, balling his hands into fists. The plan was now commencing. _

Everyone thought that Irie Shouichi was against the Vongola family. It was as if he betrayed them all. But he never forgot his promise. To bring the guardians back together, in order to defeat Byakuran. But still, the dark memory of the Vongola X's death haunted him. Even if he got to see him once again, the feeling of pulling the trigger at him was haunting him day and night.

.

.

.

**SORRY FOR THE VERY SHORT CHAPTER T_T !! My schedule has been hectic lately and I need to accomplish the tasks we need. Anyway I might update after the periodical exams end (they'll be starting next week) and I'm just updating one of the chapters I've written a few weeks ago. And for **_KusajishiFukuTaisho _**I'm working on those chapters just so you know. **

**T_T **

**Sorry for the short update... **

**- anonymousgirl028  
**


	3. 03: Flame of Reality

**Flame of Reality**

_All you have to do is to accept whatever comes in life…_

_So why is it hard to face the truth?_

.

.

.

Yamamoto Takeshi was known to be an athletic man. He was fast and skilful. He was the rain that washed over every bit of worry in life. It was funny how time could change a person. When he was in middle school, his outlook on the whole "mafia" was just that of a game. But after facing stronger opponents, after defending his friend (and boss) his eyes were opened to the cruelty of this world.

_The world will always be cruel_

It was in a meeting when they found out that Millefiore was targeting the people they knew. Tsuna was quiet and serious while Reborn explained the situation clearly.

_"We found out that Millefiore is attacking those who are, or were, related to everyone in the Vongola family" the Arcoballeno said, standing beside Tsuna's seat. Reborn sighed as he took out a list of those who had been targeted "…. The Tomaso family's boss – Naito Longchamp – is currently missing, presumed dead, The Cavallone family was attacked and luckily they managed to escape with the help from the Varia…" the next names were that of most of their classmates during middle school to high school along with a few news from those in the Arcoballeno. The room was deathly silent, especially after hearing the last. "…and Sawada Nana and Sawada Iemitsu… it seemed that they had a wrong time for their vacation in Italy. It was reported that the hotel they were staying at was involved in a bomb explosion… Whether they're alive or not are still unknown"_

_All eyes were on Tsuna, whose lips were in a thin line. _

_"Juudaime…" muttered Gokudera, diverting his gaze, because he felt incompetent, not being able to help his own boss. _

_"Boss…" Chrome spoke weakly. _

_"I'm alright" Tsuna said with his gentle smile, looking at his Guardians. "I knew it would happen sooner or later… but I didn't think it would happen this way…" he added lowly, closing his eyes. Tsuna couldn't lose to grief now, because if he was to, everything would just collapse. He decided that he wasn't going to let his parents' death be in vain. _

_The world is cruel striking at the most vulnerable hour_

_Yamamoto Takeshi ran towards his house. He wanted to know and see if his father was alright. He saw smoke rise above, to the sky. 'Dad!' he cried, running faster and faster, but time seemed to go faster than him. The cloud of smoke thickened as he grew nearer. He nearly dropped his own sword as he saw what was in front of him. Takeshi was breathing loudly, his eyes glimmered with unshed tears. "Dad…" he whispered._

_"Yo! Takeshi!" his own father greeted with a smirk, as he held a katana. Dozens of Millefiore Black and White Spell members were unconscious around him. "Didn't think your old man had it in him, did ya?" he asked, only to receive silence as a reply. The old man chuckled at the sight of his young boy's face before turning serious "I didn't expect you to join the Vongola at middle school, though" Takeshi's eyes widened._

_'When did he…. How did he…?' he was in loss for words, that Takeshi. _

_"I knew because I, believe it or not, was part of the Vongola too" amber eyes widened. "Watch out!" _

_Crimson flashed before his eyes, as his father's body shielded him from the attack. It happened without warning. _

_"You… deserve… to die…. Yamamoto…" the voice of a dark spell member rasped out before passing out once more. _

_"Dad!" Takeshi cried "Hang on… okay?! I'm calling Tsuna –" he was about to get his phone out, until his own father stopped him._

_"Don't be… idiotic… Takeshi" the elder said "We both know I won't survive… At this age… And at my… weakest spot to… I guess… I'll be seeing Mitsuki (1) again…" with those words his hands fell limply on his sides, his eyes closed for an eternal slumber. _

_The world is already 'hell'_

_He stood there, feeling pathetic once again. He couldn't protect his father, and now his own friend (and boss). He could hear the rain fall. He could hear the pleas from Gokudera and Chrome and yet he, just stood there. _

This was reality.

And this "reality" is harsh as it may seem.

For it strikes at the most vulnerable of times.

..

**(1)**I made up the name for Takeshi's Mom…

**My dog died on Monday… and I'm still a bit depressed about it… We've been together for eight years and everything in the house reminds me of her…(I still can't face the fact that she's already gone... even though I keep telling myself that "Everything is going to be okay")  
**

**Don't mind my useless rants… **

**Thank you for reading and don't forget to review… **


	4. 04: Flame of Time

**Plot:**

AU. Ten years later, Sawada Tsunayuki had defeated Byakuran. But then the Gesso family boss had something under his sleeve. By going back ten years, he plans to _corrupt _the ten year younger boss.

~*~*~*~*~*~

**Flame of Time: **

Ten Years Later

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"It's all over now, Byakuran" a woman with long spiky brown hair said, standing in front of the white haired man. Her guardians were behind her, holding their weapons with their rings on fire. The young woman's dying will flame subsided, her eyes returned to her soft brown ones. "…Just give up now… Byakuran" she said, turning around to face her guardians with a smile. "Let's go back" she said.

"You're not going to finish him off, hime-san?" Rokudo Mukuro asked, a bit surprised at his boss' actions.

"Everyone has something to live for, Mukuro" she said "… and I don't want to kill…"

"…Then let me bite that herbivore to death…"

"H-hibari-san!"

"This will be your biggest mistake Vongola Decimo _hime" _everyone's eyes widened when they heard Byakuran. What happened next was too fast to comprehend. There was a loud gunshot, a puff of smoke surrounded the Gesso family boss, and Sawada Tsunayuki collapsed in front of her guardians.

"Boss!" "Tenth!" "Tsuna!" "Sawada!" Four voices cried out at once as their boss fell, nearly hitting the ground, caught by her very own Cloud Guardian. Hibari Kyouya's gray orbs narrowed at the woman he caught. He looked up to see that the white haired boss of the Gesso family was gone.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_Vongola Base_

Tsunayuki was paler than usual, she wore an oxygen mask for it was getting difficult to breathe, as she lay on the hospital bed. It seemed like forever when they rushed her to the base. Tsuna was in critical condition, but the funny part was that she hadn't had any serious injuries. No, there was nothing wrong internally and externally.

Only one thing lingered on her guardians' minds: _What the hell did Byakuran do?_

A few minutes later, Reborn arrived. He entered Tsuna's room and glared at his pupil, who managed to smile back albeit weakly.

"Re…born…" Tsuna said, her voice hoarse. "Byakuran's… plan… go… back… ten… years…" each word held pain. Each word was slowly killing her.

"I see…" the spiky haired hitman, lowered his fedora hat. "Don't speak Dame-Tsuna, unless you want to die quickly" the woman nodded "I shall speak to your guardians" he said before turning to take his leave "… and Tsuna…" he smirked as he reached out to open the door "…don't die easily, or else you won't get to confess to _him. _You've been keeping that a secret since middle school"

Tsuna smiled a bit _'That Reborn…' _she thought, before closing her eyes to rest. Oblivious to her Guardians that were outside her room and were listening to what Reborn had said.

"So who were you talking about, Reborn-san?" Gokudera Hayato asked, curiously, when Reborn got out of the room. "Who _is _the person Tenth likes?"

"Who knows?" Reborn said with a shrug and a wide smirk. "Back to business…" the hitman became serious once more. "Byakuran's plan is to go back ten years and possibly kidnap Dame-Tsuna of ten years ago so that _this _wouldn't happen"

"That bas—" the smoke bomb was cut off when three figures arrived.

"Reborn-san!" Irie Shouichi, Spanner and Gianini appeared. "We came as fast as we could" Irie said, still panting "Sawada Tsunayuki-san… is…"

"It seems that someone wants to interfere with the past" Reborn muttered, raising his fedora hat slightly to look at the three people before him.

"Ten years back…?" Irie asked "What do you suggest we do?"

Reborn smirked "What else? Let the guardians go back to chase Byakuran"

"What?!" everyone cried, well almost everyone "Shouldn't that alter everything?"

Reborn glared at them all "Or would you prefer your _precious boss _to fall into the hands of that Mafioso?" only silence gave a reply. "Just as I thought"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**I might not continue this. I'm not really good at writing these kind of stuff and something just popped in my head. So if you want to continue this, please tell me. I won't bite, really. Just tell me if you want to continue the fic.  
**


	5. 05: Flame of Magic

_~*~*~*~*~*~_

_**Flame of Magic**_

_~*~*~*~*~*~_

A dark haired man lowered his fedora hat as he leaned on one of the pillars in the train station. It was a very busy day, there were many people rushing around, hauling their baggage to the train. He sighed inwardly, wondering what had possessed him to accept the job. For goodness sake, he was a hit man! Why did he even accept the job as a professor for a school of Magic? Heck, he didn't even like magic, even though he possessed it.

He looked at his watch, before sighing. It was time to get on the train. The young man, petted his chameleon before boarding the train, ignoring the chattering of the teenagers around him. 'Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry' he mused taking a seat at the teacher's compartment. A smirk graced his lips 'Welcome to hell… **dear students **of Hogwarts'

With a guy like Reborn as a teacher, one could make sure that he was going to face hell. Get ready to get traumatized, students of Hogwarts! For your new Defence Against the Dark Arts has come, and he –unlike the others- is a professional hit man.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Meanwhile in the Vongola Mansion, in Italy, the young boss – Sawada Tsunayoshi – felt shivers run down his spine as he did his paper work.

"Is something wrong, Sawada-dono?" his secretary, Basil, asked looking at his boss worriedly.

"A-ah! I-It's nothing, Basil!" the brunette said, waving his hands in front. '…I wonder what Reborn is doing now…' he wondered, inwardly sighing as he leaned back on his chair. 'I hope that he's not into trouble' he added.

Although Reborn was a hit man of the Vongola family, he only came whenever the Vongola needed him. It was like he knew what was happening in the Vongola. But ever since they defeated Byakuran, peace had reigned and it seemed like they didn't need help from the hit man. Especially since the guardians had grown, and their power had increased tenfold, meaning that the Vongola was unbeatable.

Reborn was his external adviser, although he didn't meet with Tsuna often, he knew what was happening inside the Vongola base. It was like he was a telepath of some sort. Maybe he had a sixth sense? Tsuna looked back at the paper work, sighing. He really needed to get them done so that they won't pile up.

Tsunayoshi blinked as a letter landed in front of him, on his very own desk. He reached for the envelope and opened the seal, before reading the whole letter. His brown orbs were wide, hands were shaking slightly. 'T-this is…' he stood up in alarm.

"Sawada-dono?" Basil looked at his boss, puzzled.

"Basil…" he said, bangs covering his eyes "…Gather the Guardians for a meeting, now…!"

Basil was rather taken aback, but he did not dare question his boss any further. "Hai!" he said, getting out of the room in order to contact the guardians of the Vongola Famiglia.

The spiky haired young man, let out a breath. 'I hope your fine, wherever you are Reborn' he thought. He massaged his temples. "Of all the times…"

~*~*~*~*~*~

Bianchi stared at the screen of the television, watching the news. Her eyes narrowed at the small black box.

"…Attacks at London are getting more frequent these days… Alarming rates of death that are still unsolved ar—"

The television was turned off. "Reborn…" she muttered, worriedly, closing her eyes. 'Of all the times, for him to go to London… It had to be now' she thought, clenching her fists until they turned white.

"I'll be fine, Bianchi"

She remembered his words clearly. Bianchi shook her head, trying to get rid of the worry. He was the world's greatest hit man, for goodness' sake! He wouldn't die easily, right? So why was she worried? The woman clutched her right arm as she stared outside the window. Bianchi looked at the dark sky, as if it told her that something bad was going to happen. 'Everyone…' she thought, closing her eyes 'Please be alright…'

_~*~*~*~*~*~_

Reborn inwardly yawned as he watched and listened to the first years being sorted into different houses. He was bored. What possessed him to accept the position? He wondered, resting his cheek on his palm, eyelids nearly dropping. Oh yeah, he was sent back to the room as the names reached the letter S, he remembered that it was boredom that sent him here.

Oh how he wished he could torture someone now. Reborn ignored the stares he got from the faculty and the students, instead he lowered his fedora hat and leaned on his chair. Leon was sleeping on top of his hat, he didn't want to disturb his partner. The headmaster stood up, and was giving announcements.

"…and lastly… Please welcome our new Defence Against the Dark Arts professor… Mr. Reborn!" he stood up and nodded shortly before sitting back down. There was a smirk on his face as he saw many of the girls swoon. _'Mafia Seduction' _he thought.

"…Eat Up!" those words of the headmaster made different cuisines appear in front of them. From pastries to main course dishes, everything looked mouth-watering. But Reborn, didn't feel like eating. He sighed, he wasn't really hungry. In fact, he wanted to go back to Japan just to eat one of Nana's home-made meals. But no… He just had to go _here _to teach a bunch of brats.

Reborn blinked as he felt someone stare – or rather, glare at him. He looked at the culprit. It was a boy with green eyes and a scar on his forehead. Of course, he knew who it was. It was Harry Potter. He was famous all around the wizard world. It had been long when he ran away from the wizard world. But he still remembered that name.

_Potter_

The young Potter averted his gaze and it looked like he was talking to his friends in low tones. It was most likely, about him. Well, he _did _look suspicious. But he wasn't, under any circumstance, a lowly servant of the dark lord.

_~*~*~*~*~*~_

**Okay… This is very random of me to try and make an attempt of a KHRxHP crossover. Anyway, I'm not really knowledgeable in Harry Potter (I stopped reading at the Order of the Phoenix but I read the last book XD) So if YOU think YOU can write it and UPDATE REGULARLY. Contact me and let's discuss things over *grins* BTW I don't really like adding Shonenai… Maybe friendship/family themes… So I'll stop my babbling. **

**Anyway if I do continue this fic, I still need reviews asking me to continue this. Or someone to help me with the H.P stuff. -_-**


	6. 06: Flame of Destiny

**Flame of Destiny**

.

.

.

"_The stars will move with my own destiny and yours…"_

_Luche_

.

.

.

_He _was a famous hitman: a great asset to the Vongola Family. He was cold, ruthless and obedient – he didn't get his emotions in the way of his mission. _His _past was a mystery. No one knew where he came from, or who he was.

For one, he hated being in a group. He worked alone. He was annoyed when he was called in to form the L'prescelta Sette (Pre-choice Seven) in the formation of the Arcobaleno.

He was stiff, he didn't know who those other people were and so he was dubbed as 'Mr. Paranoid Hit man' by the woman who went by the name 'Luche'. When he felt her kindness, and that warm aura surrounding her, he knew that she posed no threat. Even for a short time, he felt at ease with this woman around.

He was surprised when Luche, went to the woods without a word. He followed her, and saved her from a boulder that was about to crush her. With one shot, from his gun, he had almost pulverized the large rock. He was _this _powerful.

The time came when they walked towards the top of the mountains – the ill-fated day. He was the first to notice Lal Mirch's student following them. But because of Luche's persistency, he allowed the man named 'Collonello' to live.

The L'prescelta Sette gathered in a circle. They didn't know what was going to happen. All of a sudden, this blinding light had surrounded them. And when he opened his eyes, he looked at his new form. _He _became a baby. _They _became small.

_That day marked the formation of the "Arcoballeno"_

One couldn't even imagine how much pain, fury and frustration he felt. How could someone as strong as him turn into something small and weak?

Luche, on the other hand, had accepted her destiny. She remained quiet and impassive. She had only regretted the fact that she wouldn't be able to see her own daughter grow up.

When Luche was declared missing, he was gone in search for a new life. That is when he met Dr. Shamal, who made things easier for him. With the doctor's help he had erased almost everything about his past life, changing his name in the process. He began a new life, even though he was still a hit man of the Vongola. He was rejuvenated.

From then on, he was known as "Reborn".

~*~*~*~*~*~

**A:N/ **I needed to update this fic and I fell in love with the pairing RebornxLuche. XD Anyway… Sad to say, updates are going to be slow since we have to practice for our "Field Demo" from 11 am to 6 pm since yesterday.

**Loathe it? Love it? Hate it? Like it? What do YOU think? Should I be killed by Hibari Kyouya's tonfas, or shall I face the hellish training of Reborn? Click the "Review" button now and be the first to murder the author—I mean, comment on the fic. **


	7. 07: Flame of Light

**Flame of Light**

_Every time a soul would leave, he would light a candle_

.

.

.

He was never a person who had no qualms in killing. In fact, he ordered everyone to get any information they needed without dirtying their hands with blood, if possible. But the world was cruel, and he didn't always get was he wanted. There was bloodshed. There was a mass murder. There was a war in between families. All had their connections with the Vongola.

Every time he would strike an enemy, he would swing his hands as if to pray. There would always be a crease on his forehead whenever he attacked an enemy.

"_I'm sorry" _were the words he would always say whenever he attacked.

_He never wanted to be devoured by the darkness that surrounded him_

Sawada Tsunayoshi walked through the halls of the mansion. The maids had bowed respectfully, and he nodded curtly in response. His hands were clenched, as he hurriedly walked to the interrogation room. With a sigh, he opened the big oak doors, only to face his guardians and a spy against the Vongola.

His guardians had taken a step backwards, to let their beloved boss pass.

"Tell me" the Vongola Decimo started "Who hired you?" he asked.

"Like I'll tell you bas—" the spy was cut off by Gokudera's fist hitting his face.

"Don't you dare call the tenth like that" the silver haired boy growled in annoyance.

"Why do you hate the Vongola so much?" Tsuna then asked, taking everyone aback.

"_You _killed more than a hundred people…! _You _who had caused war all over…!" the spy cried "Did you expect _me _to bow down before you and praise you?!"

Tsuna's eyes narrowed at the man, as the Vongola Decimo he had placed all the sins of the past bosses on his shoulders. He would take all the blame, this time. Tsuna closed his eyes "I wanted to destroy the Vongola at first" he told him, not caring if everyone's eyes widened. He opened his brown orbs and looked at the man "But destroying the Vongola wasn't the answer" he said.

He remembered the time when he met the Vongola bosses. The time when he witnessed the sins created by his ancestors, and the blood that was shed all in the name of the Vongola.

"I told myself that _if _there was a chance to repent for those sins. I would take it" he said, his voice never faltering.

_Not everything would end in the way you would want it_

The Vongola Decimo placed the lit white candle on the marbled floor of the chapel in the Vongola headquarters. It wasn't the only one. There were hundreds, even thousands, more.

Every time a person was killed in the name of the Vongola he would always light a candle.

The candle served as the light to guide those lost souls.

He would repent for the past sins his ancestors created. And he would lead the Vongola into a new path.

_The Vongola Decimo would serve as the light_

_Everyone would follow_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**A:N/ **I told you I would update slower… but since I got your reviews I got the energy to right this. This may be suckish or something close to that. But I hope you would give me your HONEST opinion regarding the topic. My body is still a bit sore from practice, but I'll try my best to balance work.

THANK YOU ALL REVIEWERS!!

**Special Mention: **HAPPY BIRTHDAY RENZ! (Although you're not really a big fan of KHR, and you don't read fics -_- I'll still greet you in FFnet XD)

**Loathe it? Love it? Hate it? Like it? What do YOU think? Should I be killed by Hibari Kyouya's tonfas, or shall I face the hellish training of Reborn? Click the "Review" button now and be the first to murder the author—I mean, comment on the fic. **


	8. 08: Flame of the New Generation

**Flame of the Next Generation**

.

.

.

_The Eleventh Generation of Vongola_

.

.

Hibari Kumiko was new in Namimori Middle School. Almost all her life she had been living in Kokuyo with her mother. Her former school wasn't _that _bad but due to reasons, her mother won't tell, she had to transfer to Namimori Middle School. She hated that school, because she knew her father had studied there.

_"Dad left this place a mess" _Kumiko thought with a frown as she scanned the delinquents that lingered by the school. _"I guess there's no choice then_" she sighed and stepped into the school grounds.

Everyone stopped in their tracks to look at the new girl. Her dark violet locks of hair danced with the wind while her teal eyes glared at the students. She saw the lust those delinquent of boys had in their eyes. She saw how the small population of girls whimpered. She felt annoyed, seeing that _everyone _in this school was weak.

"Do 'ya want to come with us after school, _little girl?" _a boy drawled, draping his arm on her shoulder. Kumiko wrinkled her nose in disgust.

In a twinkle of an eye, the boy was sent flying a few feet away from her. Everyone gawked as they saw a pair of Nunchakus on the hands of the dark haired girl. Only one word escaped her soft lips: _"Die"_

"…You are Kumiko, correct?" a man wearing a business suit suddenly appeared. Everyone's eyes widened recognising their school principal. Kumiko had merely frowned and nodded in response. She felt like she knew this man. "I was right" the man said with a soft smile "It's been a while, hasn't it? Kyou-san told me you were to attend Namimori… but I didn't expect you to be here today" he admitted.

Kumiko narrowed her eyes at the man "Indeed it has been a while, Kusakabe-san" she said with a short bow. "I can see that the students here are not well disciplined" she stated, rather coldly. "Allow me to change that…"

A shiver ran down everyone's spine. They all felt the foreboding pain that this girl was going to inflict.

.

.

"Vongola's Eleventh Boss?" a boy with short spiky hair, was resting on the grass. He raised his right hand, and stared at the Vongola ring on his finger. He sighed, letting his hand fall limply on his side. He knew this was going to happen sooner or later, but why now? Why the hell did it have to be now?

A loud explosion tore the silence. The amber eyed boy sat up straight and snapped his head towards the direction of the mansion. He saw smoke coming from his home. He could hear a few screams and a few gunshots. He cursed under his breath before running towards his home. _"Mom! Dad!" _he wanted to cry.

A gun shot missed him by an inch. He froze and took a step back, thus stopping in his tracks. "Who's there?" he demanded, there was a slight quiver that could be detected in his voice.

"Brat" a man with scar marks on his face spat, glaring at the young boy "Orders from that bast-- _Tenth_" the man grinded his teeth as he said the word 'Tenth'. "You are going to Japan along with those damn brats"

"WHAT?!"

.

.

.

**A:N/ **Sneak peek for my next fic. Which will be out after a while (-_-) Anyway, it is a continuation to my one-shot fic "Weakness". And it would be published by the time I get reviews from the readers.

**Loathe it? Love it? Hate it? Like it? What do YOU think? Should I be killed by Hibari Kyouya's tonfas, or shall I face the hellish training of Reborn? Click the "Review" button now and be the first to murder the author—I mean, comment on the fic. **


	9. 09: Flame of a Family

**Flame of a Family**

.

.

.

Hibari Kyouya never considered anyone as a family. At a young age, he lost his parents to an accident. But since his parents were filthy rich, he could survive the rest of his life with the money his parents left for him.

Hibari Kyouya never accepted pity. He hated the _herbivores _around him, who pitied him for losing his parents at the age of eight. But he proved that he could survive without anyone's help. He proved to everyone that he could survive on his own. He proved to everyone that he was on the top of the food chain.

He didn't need any friends. He didn't need any family. All he needed was himself.

Family is equal to Love and Love is directly proportional to Weakness, therefore Family _is _Weakness. That was one of his beliefs in life.

His heart was already frozen, he made sure of that.

He made sure he was strong, in every aspect in life. But he continued to neglect a small part of him, even though it continued to scream and shout. He continued to ignore the fact that even someone like himself needed someone to care for him.

He never really wanted to join the Vongola, because the Vongola Famiglia was a group… And only herbivores group together. But after witnessing the strength of _Reborn _and the newly-found strength of the once herbivore, Sawada Tsunayoshi, his desire to fight them began to grow and so he joined the Vongola Famiglia as the Vongola Decimo's Cloud Guardian.

His power continued to grow, but even though his power grew more each day, he could not beat the Vongola Decimo.

_There was something hindering his growth_

_"Why?" he demanded, glaring at his boss (although he won't admit that he has one). _

_"'Why?' You mean, 'why do I care?' " the brunette, blinked twice before chuckling slightly. "Because Kyou-san is part of the family" _

_"Don't add me in your group, full of herbivores…!"_

He was part of a family…

_"Oi, aren't you going to inform the other herbivores about the plan?" he asked leaning on the wall, while glaring at the back of the Vongola Decimo's armchair. _

_"I can't risk anything, their emotions may get in the way" was the honest reply from Sawada Tsunayoshi. _

_"…and worrying them is the best answer to the problem?" the Cloud Guardian raised a brow. _

_Tsuna chuckled, a bit amused, before facing the questioning glare from Hibari Kyouya. "I never knew you cared about them, Kyou-san" _

He was trusted by the head his family

_"Che. You better not die Sawada Tsunayoshi. I still have to bite you to death" _

A few years, thereafter, he became part of another family

_"What do you think we'll name her, Kyouya-san?" Dokuro – now, Hibari Chrome, asked her husband. _

_"Kumiko" was the nonchalant reply from the raven haired man, as he stared at the sleeping baby in the arms of his wife. _

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**A:N/ **Sorry for the suckish one-shot (-_-) I just felt the urge to update "Flame Shots" Anyway, I won't be updating till next-next week. Since we have our periodic exams and mid-year exams. (-_-) So please stay tuned until then!

**Loathe it? Love it? Hate it? Like it? What do YOU think? Should I be killed by Hibari Kyouya's tonfas, or shall I face the hellish training of Reborn? Click the "Review" button now and be the first to murder the author—I mean, comment on the fic. **


	10. 10: Flame of A Shaman

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **_THIS FIC IS CREATED DUE TO SHEER BOREDOM AND BECAUSE A CERTAIN PLOT BUNNY WAS KIND ENOUGH TO HOP INSIDE MY LAPTOP. IT'S UP FOR GRABS PEOPLE! I DON'T KNOW IF I CAN CONTINUE THIS FIC SINCE I HAVE A LOT OF FICS THAT ARE NEEDED TO BE FINISHED…! BE KIND ENOUGH TO TELL ME IF YOU WANT TO BORROW THE PLOT, I WON'T BITE! I SWEAR!_

_BTW, I'M TRYING TO REWRITE "FLAME OF A FAMILY"  
_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Of Shamans and Mafiosi:**

**PROLOGUE:  
**_Meeting_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The Vongola family has long since been the most powerful Mafia family in the whole of Italy. They were known to be quite 'picky' with the members of their family. Unknown to many that they only accepted _worthy _shamans.

From generation to generation, the Vongola Bosses passed their knowledge to their children and grandchildren, in order to keep their legacy alive. They continued to train the next generations, in preparation for the Shaman Fight- that was held once every five hundred years.

After hearing the news that the Shaman Fight was nigh, the Vongola Ninth ordered his most trusted hitman, Reborn, to train the tenth generation of the Vongola Famiglia. Although, the tenth boss proved to be stubborn and useless, the Spartan ways of the little hitman managed to mold her into an almost _perfect _boss.

She had managed to earn loyalty from her friends, and so-called 'family'. Her strength continued to improve as time passed by, and slowly she was become less and less useless.

Her name was Sawada Tsunahime, the tenth boss of the Vongola.

_~*~*~*~*~*~_

A young girl with long, messy hair looked outside the window of her private jet. Her amber eyes, scanned the bright blue sky, while she unconsciously tinkered with a silver ring that was hanging around her neck. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, hoping that the pressure, she was feeling would subside.

Maybe lady luck loved to make her life miserable, because she was now stuck inside a jet with her home tutor, Cloud Guardian and Mist Guardian. _'Of all the people…' _she inwardly groaned, shifting her weight to her right.

She and her guardians experienced harsh training by the hands of most of the Arcoballeno babies. Lal Mirch, Colonello and Reborn were the worst with their training. Heck, they didn't even care if someone died in the process! But all the while, they had learned how to control the strength of their furyoku, and how to master most of their skills.

They got their own unique weapons that were contained inside a box that only they could open using their dying will flames. Verde called them 'box weapons' and he was just testing them with the help from the Vongola Famiglia.

A soft nudge on her side turned her reminiscing to an end. The young Sawada blinked twice, staring at her faithful companion. Her spirit guardian was a lion cub, with flames emitting on its mane. His name was Natsu, and he was just like Tsuna in terms of personality. "Is there something wrong, Natsu?" she asked, tilting her head in confusion.

The little cub just buried his head at Tsuna's side, he was apparently shaking. A loud explosion from a part of the jet, along with a gun to her head and a red alarm flashing in front of her, definitely caught her attention.

"W-what's happening, Reborn?" she turned to her tutor, who was still pointing a gun on her head. "Hii! Drop the gun…!" she cried.

"The two are fighting again, Tsuna" Reborn pointed out.

"Ehh?!" she stood up, in alarm, rushing towards the scene before her two guardians destroy the whole plane. "Mukuro! Hibari-san!" she cried "Stop fighting!" her acts were in vain of course, the two guardians continued to exchange blows. She looked at Reborn, pleadingly "Reborn!"

"A great boss should be able to restrain her subordinates…" the young hitman said, taking a sip out of his tea.

"B-but…!" the young girl tried to compromise with her tutor, but the young lad had already fallen asleep. She sighed, fishing out a pack of dying will pills. The young girl frowned, not wanting to use the pills, but then the life of the plane rested on her hands. So, she took a deep breath and plopped a pill in her mouth. An orange flame appeared on her head, and her white wool mittens transformed into a pair of black, metal-clad gloves with an 'X' marking it. (**Note**: the ring is still hanging on her neck, making her unable to use the X-gloves version V.R)

"Oya, oya, hime-san is getting serious…" Mukuro said, glancing at his boss.

"Stop fighting, you two" she said in a serious tone with her eyes gleaming with a bright shade of orange, as she got in between her two guardians. Hibari grunted and then glared at the female in front of him, before he lowered his tonfas.

The young boss inwardly sighed, knowing that the ride was a lot longer than she thought it would be. She refused to let her two guardians inside the same place in the jet. So her mist guardian went up front while her cloud guardian was at the back, and she sat in the middle, not being able to relax.

_~*~*~*~*~*~_

Gokudera Hayato, the silver headed and self-proclaimed right hand man of the tenth boss of the Vongola family, walked around in a circle. He was anxious, awaiting the arrival of his precious boss.

"Maa, maa. Calm down, Gokudera" the spiky haired boy named Yamamoto Takeshi said. On his lap was a kid with bushy hair who was currently eating a piece of lollipop and beside him was a teen who was slightly older than him. The said teen had white hair and a bandage on the bridge of his nose and everyone knew him as Sasagawa Ryohei.

"Sawada will be _extremely _fine!" stated Ryohei.

"Boss iswith Mukuro-sama, I doubt that she'll be in any kind of trouble" a girl with an eye patch covering her other eye, said. Her real name was Nagi, but she asked everyone to call her Chrome.

"That's why I'm worried, stupid woman" Hayato growled. "Leaving the tenth with that perverted pineapple bastard and that discipline freak…" he muttered.

"Gyahaha, Baka-dera is a worry-freak!" cried the youngest in the group, after finishing his piece of candy.

The four of them were currently in Yokocha American Air Base. They arrived a few hours earlier than what was planned, probably because they were kicked out of the mansion – courtesy of a certain arcoballeno (*cough* Reborn *cough*) – and were forced to board a plane that was heading to Japan.

"Why don't we explore a few booths, while we wait for Tsuna" Yamamoto suggested, standing up and dusting his pants.

"I'm staying here" Gokudera stated, placing his foot down as he stopped prancing around.

_~*~*~*~*~*~_

"Reborn… aren't we already above the Air Base?" Tsuna asked, peering outside the window.

"You're right" the baby said with a smirk. Chills ran down the young girl's spine, she felt something _bad _was going to happen.

"So, shouldn't we be landing?" she asked, her heart beating faster than usual as she began sweating bullets, fearing her home tutor's answer. But Reborn didn't reply, instead he smirked and leaned back on his seat.

_"To our dear Vongola Decimo, Reborn-sama, and the two guardians who didn't value the life of the plane, thank you for riding Vongola Airways, we hope to hear from you again. Arriverdecci" _

Tsuna's eyes widened as their seats were ejected from the plane and they were falling right off the sky. She searched for a parachute button, but there was never one anyway.

_~*~*~*~*~*~_

"I really have no idea what would happen next…" a boy with spiky light blue hair said, as he leaned backwards. His hands were supporting the back of his head.

"What's that…?" a carefree chocolate brown haired boy asked, pointing at the sky. The four shamans blinked, as the _thing _that was falling from the sky grew closer and closer, that's when they noticed it was a girl.

"JUUDAIME…!" a silver blur went pass them. There was a small explosion, and a huge cloud of smoke covered the area.

"What was that all about?!" a man with a weird hairstyle asked.

The smoke subsided, and then they saw two figures. The first one was a boy with silver hair with a wild cat with red flames, he was bowing at the next figure – A girl with long spiky brown hair, and bright orange eyes. She wore a pair of gloves that were, apparently, on fire and she had a lion cub beside her.

The flame on the girl's forehead subsided and she fell on her knees muttering: _"I thought I was going to die…!" _over and over again.

"I'm sorry Juudaime!" the silver haired boy said. "I failed as your right hand man!" he cried, banging his head on the floor.

"I-It's not your fault, Gokudera-kun…" the girl said, waving her arms. "R-reborn-san was just unpredictable…"

"Yo! Tsuna" a boy with spiky black hair jogged towards her, lending her a hand in order for her to stand up.

"Arigatou, Yamamoto-kun" she smiled and accepted the hand.

The Chinese shaman, who was now annoyed since they were ignored by the weird bunch, coughed. The three new figures turned at the other group, who just stared at them. The brown haired girl blushed, and began bowing and apologizing to the bunch.

"No harm done" the carefree, Asakura Yoh, said with a slight chuckle. "I'm Asakura Yoh, by the way" he introduced with a lazy grin.

The young lady smiled at the bunch, making them blush. "I'm Sawada Tsunahime, call me Tsuna" she said before motioning to the two boys behind her "And this is Yamamoto Takeshi" the said boy grinned at them before waving "and Gokudera Hayato" the silver haired teen glared at them.

"Don't you dare touch, Juudaime" he growled glaring at a certain member of the other group (*cough* Ryu *cough*), making Tsuna sweat drop. The other shamans introduced themselves as well. The Chinese kid with the pointy hair was Tao Ren, the blue haired guy with a snow board was Usui Horokeu aka 'Horo-horo' and the last guy was Umemiya Ryunosuke aka 'Ryu'.

"Just a bunch of kids…" a suave voice said, making everyone snap their heads towards the direction of the voice. Tsuna's eyes widened, feeling a lot of power from the young man in front of them.

"Who the hell are you?" Gokudera asked, taking out a few pieces of his dynamites. "Don't you dare pick a fight with us"

The young man chuckled "Hahaha, saying I'm picking a fight, this is too much…" everyone's eyes widened as a large fist _nearly _came in contact with the silver headed boy. "_This _is called picking a fight, Gokudera Hayato"

Hayato's eyes widened in disbelief as he fell on the ground _'S-storm flame…?' _he wondered, staring at the giant spirit. _'Tenth…?' _he then looked at the young girl, who seemed to be analysing the boy in front of them. She was _trying _to read him.

"Tsuna?" Yamamoto breathed, looking worriedly at his friend.

"What _is _that thing?!" Ryu cried out.

"Are you alright?!" Yoh asked Gokudera.

"His name is _Spirit of Fire_" the long haired boy explained "His temper is not the same as mine, it's easily angered so please choose your words carefully" he smirked "When you are talking to the future king: Hao"

"Future King…?" muttered Horo-horo. "Hao?" Yoh continued, his eyes wide.

"Heh…" Tao Ren smirked "You're, no king" he said charging towards Hao.

"Such a small temper" Hao said, a smile still plastered on his face as he dodged the attack. "What's the hurry? Didn't you learn anything when you went home" Ren's eyes widened. "Or are you just angry that your friend, nearly got hit…?"

"You…!" Ren glared at the boy.

"As King, I know everything" Hao exclaimed.

"Stop this nonsense" Tsuna suddenly spoke out, standing in front of Gokudera. The two shamans exchanged gazes before Tsuna suddenly smirked. "Just as I thought" she said with a small smile "You can't read everyone like an open book, Hao-san" she stated.

"Hao-sama, please stop now…" a voice said, as a larger group of shamans appeared beside him. "If we don't go back now, then we'll miss the Patch Plane to the competition grounds"

Hao looked at his subordinates "Ah, yes. I've already made my introductions" he then turned to Yoh "Yoh, the reason why I came here is because I am really moved by your determination when I saw your last battle. If it's you I believe you can become a good lackey for me. Therefore, you must win every fight for me, the future king" he then turned to Tsuna "and you hime-san, I wish for you to join me too. I can see that you are powerful enough—"

BANG!

Everyone's eyes widened and Hao's subordinates were in their battle stances. A bullet nearly hit Hao, missing by only a hair.

"She will not join _anyone_" a baby wearing a fedora hat suddenly appeared, he lowered his green gun.

"Why you…" muttered someone from Hao's side.

Hao stopped his lackey from attacking the baby. "It's a pleasure to meet you Arcoballeno-san_" _Reborn frowned at this statement, the young Arcoballeno watched as the group took their leave.

"Reborn?" Tsuna looked at the Arcoballeno, confusion etched on her face. "Why couldn't he…? How did he…?" she tried to think of the proper words to use.

"I don't know" Reborn said, turning back to the others. "The Ninth, is waiting. Let's go" he said.

"H-hai!" Tsuna stuttered before waving goodbye to her newly found friends.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hao couldn't help but be perplexed at the girl he had just met. She looked like any other human girl, but he couldn't read her mind, and he immediately knew that she was strong despite her appearance. He stared at the girl, who was flustered as she sat beside an old man, surrounded by a few other figures.

She was a mystery, he couldn't resist but solve. He blinked twice when the girl looked at him and smiled sheepishly. He smiled in return.

Ten hours had passed since they left Japan, and Hao and his lackeys knew it was time for the main event. Then, suddenly, the chief of the patch tribe appeared on the screen thus waking everyone up. And a few seconds after the chief's announcement, did the plane disappear.

Everyone was falling…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_"Good luck, Tsunahime" _were the last words Tsuna heard from the Ninth before she and her guardians fell from the sky.

_'Déjà vu' _she thought with a wry smile. _'Good thing I'm not wearing a skirt today…' _she added as an afterthought.

"Juudaime…!" her right hand man cried.

"I'm fine Gokudera-kun…!" she called back with a gentle smile.

"Gyahahaha, Lambo-san is flying!" cried the youngest in the group.

"You're mixing flying with falling, stupid cow!" cried Gokudera.

"Everyone seems to be having fun" Yamamoto chuckled, thus earning a glare from Gokudera and wry smile from Tsuna.

"Mukuro-sama..." Chrome looked at her look-a-like who was falling, head first.

"Kfufu~ you'll do well, my kawaii Chrome. After all, you have been practicing" he said. Chrome blushed, before nodding; she held her small trident as if her life depended on it.

"EEEXXXXTTREEEMMMEEE FREE FALL!!!!!" another voice cried.

"N-nii-san…" Tsuna sweat dropped, before noticing they were nearly on the ground. "Everybody, ready your box weapons! Combine them once Gokudera-kun gives the signal!" she ordered "Chrome-chan please hold Lambo-kun for a while" the other girl nodded, reaching out to hold Lambo. Their spirit guardians appeared beside them, as they lit their dying will flames. "Gokudera-kun do a countdown when we're already 50ft. off the ground" she said.

"Hai! Juudaime!"

Tsuna looked around she was panicking inside for she couldn't locate her box weapon. She squeaked when her Mist Guardian appeared beside her, wrapping his arms on her waist. "Don't worry, hime-san…" he whispered.

"Pineapple bastard let of the—"

"Gokudera-kun! The countdown!" she reminded, even though her face was currently flushed. If she was thinking straight, she would've noticed that she had her gloves on and that her box weapon was hidden inside a certain Mist Guardian's pocket.

"R-right, Juudaime!" he said "Three… Two… One…Go!" and with that they all activated their box weapons and combined them together.

_'…How interesting…' _a certain shaman thought, as he looked at the group.

Mukuro looked up, a frown plastered on his face. _'You're not touching her' _he thought, as if speaking mentally to the fire shaman.

_'I won't lose' _the fire shaman smirked.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Loathe it? Love it? Hate it? Like it? What do YOU think? Should I be killed by Hibari Kyouya's tonfas, or shall I face the hellish training of Reborn? Click the "Review" button now and be the first to murder the author—I mean, comment on the fic. **


	11. 11: Flame of Solitude

**Flame of Solitude**

~*~*~*~

Hibari Kyouya was not the type of person to socialize. He didn't like being part of a crowd. Crowds were for the weak, he often thought. Even after having his own family, he continued ignoring the crowds. But during Christmas Eve, just when he was about to sit near the fireplace and relax… A white haired idiot barged into his own home and dragged him to the Vongola Decimo's Christmas Party.

Let's just say the said idiot had gotten an _extreme _beating. Just when he was about to land the finishing [deadly] blow, a white blur tackled him.

"Tou-san! Tou-san!" a four year old child with raven hair and bright teal eyes, looked at him, with her eyes shining with excitement.

_"E…extremely… ignored…" _the turf-top muttered as he fell face down on the floor.

"What do you want herbi—" he sighed "Kumiko…?"

"Uncle taught Kumiko a new trick!" the young Kumiko squealed in delight, dragging her father inside. Hibari Kyouya twitched, as he saw the crowd gathering in the hall.

"It's so nice of you to come, Kyou-san" the Vongola Decimo smiled angelically at him. Hibari Kyouya had to scowl, for him, this man was nothing but a devil- A devil that he had yet beaten (No pun intended).

"Omnivore" he glared, ignoring the remarks of a silver haired self-proclaimed right hand man of the Vongola Decimo. This event was clearly annoying him.

"Where's onii-san?" the omnivore asked, looking around.

"Hn. Outside" was the curt reply of the Cloud Guardian before walking towards the veranda, with Kumiko at tow.

"Ne, ne, Tou-san, Look!" the young girl said. Hibari Kyouya stared at the indigo flame dancing around his daughter's palm.

"Oya, oya. I wasn't expecting you to show your father this early" a smooth voice said.

"Uncle!" Kumiko squealed in delight, tackling the pineapple haired man that appeared from the shadows. The older Hibari was itching for his tonfas.

"Rokudo Mukuro…" a dark aura suddenly surrounded him "I'll bite you to death…!"

Mukuro smirked, setting the young Kumiko aside. "Are you jealous that your kawaii little daughter is –" he didn't get to finish his sentence after a tonfa was jabbed to his gut. Mukuro slid backwards for a bit. "Kfufu, I never knew you were quite protective of you kawaii daughter" and with that the illusionist disappeared.

From then on, Hibari Kyouya swore never to let his daughter near the pineapple haired freak.

~*~*~*~*~

**RANDOM… I swear.... -_- **


	12. 12: Flame of Friendship

**Flame of Friendship**

_He asked himself: Who was Sawada Tsunayoshi in his life?_

.

.

.

Gokudera Hayato had always looked up to the Vongola Decimo. He followed him and never doubted his actions. He was the greatest person in the world, in his eyes. His boss, Sawada Tsunayoshi, was a caring person. With his gentle smile, he managed to brighten the day just like the sky. He grew to be a great leader, albeit he was still clumsy and 'no-good' at times.

There was one thing that bothered him most. It was the words from his, own boss. It was the question he asked him. The question that made him think harder than usual. Gokudera Hayato was a smart guy, but this time he couldn't really tell if he was telling the truth. He couldn't answer him fearing that he might lie under the stare of _his _boss.

"_Gokudera-kun" Sawada started, sitting on his leather chair behind his desk. "Who am I in your life?" he asked, only to have the silver haired man freeze. "I, Sawada Tsunayoshi, not the Vongola Decimo" _

"_I..." Hayato didn't know if he would lie, if he would tell the truth. He didn't know what to say. Almost, all his life he believed that Tsuna was his boss. He never called him by his name. He always called him 'Juudaime' and never bothered to call him 'Tsuna'. So who was Sawada Tsunayoshi in his life?_

_Tsuna smiled at Gokudera, seeing his conflicted face. "Take your time" he said "You may now go" he added. Gokudera bowed before turning around and reaching for the knob. "Thank you for everything, Gokudera-kun" those were the last words he heard from his boss when he exited the room. _

Friend

Never had he treated Tsuna that way. He felt 'unworthy' of becoming the Vongola tenth's friend. That night he spent his time reflecting on his boss' words. He stared at the ceiling, not bothering to rest his eyes. He asked himself: Who was the tenth in his life? No matter how he looked at it, the tenth was his boss. The tenth was an invincible, immortal and powerful sky.

So why couldn't he answer him?

It took the next day for him to answer his question, although it was too late. But Tsuna is Tsuna and he didn't care when Gokudera would give his answer as long as he could answer him.

"_Juudaime!" he cried kneeling down beside the man. "The paramedics are on their way!" he cried "Please hang on a little longer" _

_Tsuna smiled at him. He always did. "Don't… be silly Gokudera-kun…" he said, barely a whisper. "You… know I can't survive…" _

"_Please! Save your strength Juudaime!" he begged._

"_Thank you…" the brown haired man said "Thank you Gokudera-kun, and everyone else… please tell them that" Sawada Tsunayoshi said "I'm sorry, for what will happen" and with that the young Vongola closed his eyes. Succumbing to eternal sleep, leaving the storm guardian all alone in that cold dreary place that reeked of death. _

"_JUUDAIME!"s_

He failed his boss. So why? Why did he still say 'Thank You' even though _he _allowed him to die? Even though he allowed his own boss to be murdered? Even though he couldn't protect him? Why? Why did Sawada Tsunayoshi say 'Thank You'?

"_Gokudera-kun, who am I in your life?"_

Those words echoed throughout his head as he stared at the black coffin in front of him. He reflected on his words, replaying them over and over in his head. Trying to seek the answer ,to Tsuna's question. He turned around and walked away only to be stopped when he heard the coffin's cover be moved. A familiar shriek made him freeze.

"Who's there?!" he demanded. This had best not be a sick joke. He froze, with eyes wide, dropping his bag. "I-Impossible…" he muttered.

"G-gokudera-kun?" a younger version of Sawada Tsunayoshi stared at him "W-why am I in a coffin?" . The way he looked at him caused a pang of guilt be stabbed through him. He knelt down and apologised.

"Sorry" he cried, clutching the blades of grass "Sorry. Sorry. Sorry" he said all over again. Why was he so blind? From the start, why couldn't he see? The way Tsuna had looked at him. Not as a subordinate but as a friend. That was his answer. From now on, he swore that he would protect Sawada Tsunayoshi. Not as his boss but as his friend.

_A friend is someone understanding_

_Even if you can't answer at that time_

_He would always wait_

_Even if it meant that he died first_

~*~*~*~*~*~

**Author's Note: **Meh, I know it's suckish =.=


	13. 13: Flame of Necessity

**Flame of Necessity**

He could not comprehend, _why _this man was helping, even after he had threatened his life.

He couldn't understand him at all.

_"Don't worry Mukuro, we'll get you out of there, somehow," _Sawada Tsunayoshi promised him.

_"Kfufu~," _he chuckled, bitterly. _"I have already heard a lot of promises, and in the end they were broken. How do I know that you are not making a fool out of me, Tsunayoshi?" _he asked.

He must've been using a lot of power in using Chrome's body, since his voice was slightly out of its original tune.

_"Just trust me, Mukuro," _the brown-haired man stated.

Rokudo Mukuro had heard a lot of lies, and broken promises. And yet, when he looked into those deep amber eyes, he felt that he was telling the truth. He saw the determination, reflected on his eyes.

_"Kfufu, very well, Vongola," _were his last words before letting Chrome take over.

They had met once again, inside a dream.

They were both inside a vast green pasture.

A pair of heterochromatic eyes stared at a pair of amber eyes. A gust of wind passed by, ruffling the brown bush of hair, from the younger man.

"Don't worry, Mukuro, your freedom is nigh," the Vongola Decimo stated.

Mukuro's eyes narrowed. It was as if a lot of years had already passed by, for it seemed that Sawada Tsunayoshi had grown – a bit too fast. He became mature. His eyes mirrored ancient wisdom. He truly reflected the title: _Vongola Decimo. _

"Why are you helping me, Sawada Tsunayoshi?" he asked him, curiously.

"You are my Mist Guardian. You are part of my family," Tsunayoshi shrugged, with a playful smile tugging on his lips.

Mukuro smirked. A long trident materialized, out of nowhere, and he swiftly placed it in front of the Vongola Decimo, just a few inches away from his neck. "You do know that I can still possess, your body, Vongola," he stated. "Tell me the truth, _why _are you helping _me?" _

Tsunayoshi sighed, lowering the trident with his hand. He looked at Mukuro and smiled. "Is a reason really necessary?"

And with that, everything disappeared.

_Is a reason necessary, for saving a life?_


End file.
